This invention relates generally to menu-based selection systems, and, particularly, to menu-based selection systems for handheld devices.
A prior art menu-based selection system includes control means provided with first and a second manual control member and a display screen, the control means being arranged
to scroll through a predetermined series of display items in response to actuation of the first manual control member and to identify visually, each time in response to a scrolling step, a next display item from the series on the display screen,
and to select the series of display items scrolled in response to actuation of the first manual control member from a predetermined plurality of different series of display items in response to an actuation of the second manual control member by a user. The actuation comprises, for example, exertion of a force on the second manual control member.
A system of this kind is known from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/949,283 (EP 535732; PHN 13.840). This system comprises a display screen with a number of fields in which information can be displayed. One of these fields is active at any given instant. For each field a series of display items is defined, for example symbols for different feasible parameter settings.
The first manual control member comprises a rotary knob. When the user turns this knob, the various display items defined for the relevant field are successively displayed in an active field on the display screen. When the rotary knob has been turned so far that a desired display item is displayed in the field, the user can depress a lock button. In response thereto, the system performs an operation which is dependent on the display item reached.
The second manual control member comprises a cursor control knob. By depressing this knob, different fields are activated in an alternating fashion. As a result, one rotary knob can readjust the active display item each time in another field. Finally, the user depresses the lock button.
The invention is concerned with accommodating such a user interface in a handheld control device such as a portable telephone or a remote control unit. Generally speaking, a handheld control device is intended to be actuated by the human user while being held in one hand, and its weight and format are usually such that it can indeed be held in one hand (for example, a weight of less than one kilogram and a width of less than ten cm). The user can thus hold the handheld control device in one hand while operating it with the other hand. After actuating, the handheld control device can be put down again or be stored.
During use of a handheld control device the risk of unintentional control actuations is greater than in the case of an installed device as published in EP 535732. Notably after a desired setting has been reached, unintentional rotation of the rotary knob may occur, for example when the device is stored. This may lead to an unintentional execution of an operation by the system which should be prevented by systematic use of the lock button. However, this necessitates an additional control actuation and an additional button.
It is inter alia an object of the invention to provide a system with a handheld control device in which the risk of unintentional control actuations is reduced without an additional control actuation or an additional button being required.
To this end, the system, in accordance with the invention, is characterized in that it comprises a handheld control device on which the first and the second manual control member are provided, and that the control means are arranged to switch from a scroll-disabled mode to a scroll-enabled mode and back in response to application and interruption, respectively, of the actuation of the second manual control member. The second manual control member comprises, for example a pushbutton or a touch button. Using a finger of the hand holding the handheld control device, the user depresses the pushbutton, thus selecting the series to be scrolled by the control means. This can continue for as long as the pushbutton remains depressed and is realised by actuating the first manual control member by means of the other hand. Further scrolling is disabled by releasing the pushbutton or the touch key.
Thus, scrolling requires at the same time actuation (for example application of a force) of the second manual control member and actuation of the first manual control member, said operations preferably being performed by different hands. This is handy notably when a handheld control apparatus is constructed so that a finger of the hand holding the handheld control device can exert the force; it would not be handy in an installed (i.e. not handheld) apparatus. Moreover, selection by depression by one hand and scrolling by way of the other hand is experienced as a single actuation by the user.
In an embodiment of the system in accordance with the invention, the first manual control member comprises a rotary disc and scrolling takes place in response to rotation of the rotary disc. A rotary knob allows the user to select the desired display item quickly, but is also susceptible to unintentional operation. Therefore, notably when a rotary knob is used it is advantageous to deactivate the control by interruption of the actuation of the first manual control member. Instead of the rotary knob, a pushbutton or touch button can also be used in the first manual control member. Each time when this pushbutton or touch button is actuated, the control means advance one display item. Such a button is less susceptible to unintentional operation than a rotary knob. Selection of the desired display item, however, requires more time.
In an embodiment of the system of the invention, a respective button in the second manual control member is associated with each series from said plurality, the series of display items being selected in response to actuation of the button corresponding to the relevant series. A series can thus be quickly selected for scrolling.
An embodiment of the system in accordance with the invention has exactly four of said respective buttons. Thus, with the exception of the thumb, each of the fingers of the hand holding the handheld control device can operate a respective button.
In an embodiment of the system in accordance with the invention the second manual control member comprises a first and a second button, a first series of display items being selected in response to actuation of the first button, each display item in said first series corresponding to a respective second series of display items, said respective second series being selected in response to actuation of the second button, after prior visual identification of the display item with which the series is associated as the last one in response to the scrolling step. Thus, a hierarchical menu structure is obtained. A second series is selected by depression of the first pushbutton, followed by scrolling to a display item. Scrolling within the selected second series can be performed by depressing the second pushbutton.
In an embodiment of the system in accordance with the invention a respective corresponding field on the display screen is displayed with each series from the plurality, the next display always being identified in the field corresponding to the relevant series. Thus, the actual display item in each of the series can be identified and at the same time the series to be scrolled can be selected by means of the associated pushbutton.
The display screen can be installed remote from the handheld control device, for example in a television set remote controlled by the handheld control device. In that case the handheld control device comprises means for implementing display of an image, for example a transmitter whereby instructions are transmitted to the television set. In an embodiment of the system of the invention the display screen is incorporated in the handheld control device. The handheld control device can thus be independently used.
In an embodiment of the system in accordance with the invention the corresponding fields form lines on the display screen which are arranged below one another, each corresponding button being arranged on the handheld control device so as to be adjacent to and in alignment with the associated line, viewed in a front view of the display screen. The relationship between the pushbuttons and the fields is thus directly visualized.
The invention also relates to handheld control devices incorporating the control means, for example a telephone handset and a remote control device for, for example a consumer apparatus such as a television set, a video recorder or an interactive computer.
These and other aspects of the invention will be apparent from and elucidated with reference to the embodiments described hereinafter.